Gladius
Gladius was the fifth Earth world released by Datearth on July 14, 2019. It was made to replace Eris, a famously inactive world, and it succeeded Novus as the most recent world. It features 1.8 PVP, no vehicles, and no guns, after player requests for these features to be included. The first nation of Gladius was Japan, founded by Kwekeh (Kaaale) and many other players in an effort to become to first. The first town in Gladius was Seoul made in under 3 minutes of the release, founded by Mendicity. Remembered for its complex geopolitics, its spike in democratic nations, and the rise of Kabenzoism, Gladius was an extremely popular world. Large nations on Gladius included Austria-Hungary, Rome, Prussia, Azania, Sicily, and Germany, among others. Gladius was succeeded by Nova, the revamped Novus, with 1.13 PVP, weapons and vehicles. After it was released, Gladius was absent of activity permanently. Gladius was shut down in September 2019. Shortly after, talk began of a new world being released in place of Gladius. It was then confirmed that Gladius would be turned into Gladia, with 1.8 PVP as well. Nations Australia Austria-Hungary Azania (Acaria) Byzantine Empire Canada Chad China Chola Dynasty Denmark Deutsches Kaiserreich Eireann France Georgia Germanic Empire Germany Greater Brittania Great Lakes Japan Joseon Madagascar Mongolia Mycenae Rome Sweden USA Military History of Gladius Georgian War on Austria Hungary On July 17, Georgia declared war on Austria Hungary with immediate intention to capture Prague. The town was evacuated quickly, and immediate action was taken by citizens of the Empire. Counter-sieging of cities took place, and several northern towns were taken and released upon the conclusion of the war. Little damage was done to the Empire, and Georgia sustained major damage as far as gear. Concluded in an Austro-Hungarian victory. Mongol-American War On July 18, Mongolia declared war on the USA (apparently, according to Houston's mayor;) due to American aggression in Houston following Mongolian invitation of the town. International intervention was taken, and some Austro-Hungarians and Kaiserreich troops joined with American forces to repel the Mongolian army. The Mongolian army has since taken several towns of the USA, and the conflict seems to be in the favor of Mongolia. Austro-Hungarian Liberation of Georgia On July 18, Austria Hungary declared war on Georgia with the intention to crush the nation once and for all following the crippling of their enemy the previous day. A majority of Georgia's towns were taken and liberated despite the combined efforts of Georgian and Kaiserreich forces, and Georgia remains a small enclave of raiders near eastern Anatolia. Austria Hungary was declared victorious. Austro-Hungarian War on Germany On July 19th, the Austro-Hungarian Empire declared war on Germany with the intention to kick Altenburg from the German nation due to the raider nature of the town. The AHE besieged Berlin, and after a relatively short peace talk, 2.5k in reparations were awarded to the Empire, and the town of Altenburg was released from Germany. They would eventually go on to make the Germanic-Empire. Germanic War of Revenge On July 20th, the Germanic Empire declared war on the Austro-Hungarian Empire and received the aid of the Georgian nation. Despite the combined efforts of both nations, after a day of fighting, the Germanic Empire was forced to concede to AHE and KR forces, and the status quo was restored. 2nd Mongol-American War On August 4th, USA declared war on Mongolia to take a town that (allegedly) wanted to join the USA. In response to the call of liberation, Mongolians occupied St. Louis and took control of it temporarily before kicking it to prevent it from being reconquered. Conclusion Is a stalemate as Mongolia has since kept their town, although it can be argued that the USA gained more in resources as they killed a significant ammount of Mongolians in Diamond Armor.Category:Gladius Category:Worlds Category:Information